Magas Brel
| rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | actor 2 = Dragonblink | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Magas Brel was the Bajoran Security chief aboard the (Star Trek: Defiant) Background Unlike Chief engineer Ry Emeras, Magas Brel grew up after the occupation of Bajor. Like her, she lost her parents at an early age. Magas Brel grew up on the stories about heroes of the Bajoran resistance. Heroes like Ry Emeras. When She finally came of age, Magas left Bajor and enrolled in Starfleet academy. She graduated a security specialist, rising through the ranks rapidly, one of the youngest Lieutenants in Starfleet. Eventually she was posted to the USS Defiant as Security chief. Her first mission occurred even before she reported aboard, joining fellow Bajorans Ry Emeras and Laine Rael on an away mission to Bajor. Later on, she and fellow new arrival Ensign Holubiak were crucial in uncovering the actual killer of the Borg Bishop. Magas also joined Ry Emeras on her rescue mission to Destor Moot. When Commander Ry was incapacitated and abandoned by the Cardassian operative Gul Otek, it was Magas that went after her ordering the remaining personnel to hold position while she went after the Commander. Like Ry, she was caught in the explosion, suffering second and third degree burns so bad that her uniform melted onto her skin. Ignoring the pain, Magas made her way through the ventilation ducts, eventually making it to sickbay and discovering a human survivor of the Colony ship Rosilyn mine, a man named George. together they treated her burns and found Ry and were eventually rescued by the Defiant. Her first official away mission was done without the knowledge and/or consent of Captain Bridges. Admiral Bavrotti contacted her directly and ordered her not to discuss the mission with the Captain. They were to infiltrate a research facility on the Breen homeworld and steal a sample of bio-technology. The mission was a success, but during extraction, LT Oren Ganix took a disruptor blast to the chest and died. The guilt from that loss threatened to overwhelm the young Bajoran. She blamed herself for Ganix's death, to the point of neglecting her own injuries just to punish herself. With the help of Counselor Holubiak, she began to put it behind her. Relationships With her Superiors Admiral Anuka Bavrotti Always the model Starfleet Officer, Magas didn't hesitate when she received a call directly from Admiral Bavrotti assigning her, along with Task Force Defiant to a special mission to the Breen homeworld. She also didn't hesitate, when instructed not to discuss the mission with Captain Bridges. The mission went without much difficulty, until they were making their escape. LT Ganix was shot with a modified disruptor, and was killed. The Admiral tried to buy her silence with a promotion to Lieutenant commander, but she was so guilt-ridden, she went straight to Captain Bridges. Afterwards, she installed blocks in Defiant's comm system so that all Gold channel comms would go directly to Captain Bridges. Captain Jeffrey Bridges Recruited by the Captain himself, Magas was very loyal to Captain Bridges. One of the few exceptions being when she received orders directly from Admiral Bavrotti and was told not to discuss the mission with him at all. When the mission resulted in the loss of LT Oren Ganix, Magas told the Captain everything. "I've made so many mistakes on this mission." The Captain, though upset with her for failing to inform him about the Admiral's call tried to help her, explaining that as she advances in rank, she will lose people, especially during wartime. Magas modified the comm system so that any Gold channel transmission coming to the ship would be directed to the Captain automatically. Commander Laine Rael During her first away mission in command, Magas failed to go through decontamination and suffered scarring to her eyes, requiring regularly scheduled treatments. One such treatment was during the middle of a battle with a Romulan warbird. Magas pleaded with Dr. Laine to be released so she could get to her battlestation, but Rael refused, insisting that if she didn't receive all of her treatments, she could lose her eyesight. In a rare show of defiance, When Dr Laine was away in her office, she contacted the Captain, pleading with him to override the CMO, and let her return to duty. He reluctantly agreed. After speaking to the Captain, Rael relented, as long she returned after the battle to complete her treatment. Sadly, this was one incident symptomatic of Magas punishing herself for Oren Ganix's death. Commander Adam Lebin Lieutenant Commander Ry Emeras Magas knew of Ry Emeras even before she joined Starfleet. Resistance leader, freedom fighter, Starfleet Officer. She felt more than a little intimidated in the presence of the Defiant's Co-Chief Engineer. At one point, she tried to pick a fight with her. "Stop that! Could you be any nicer? Dammit, dammit, dammit!" The animosity was not reciprocated, Ry asked Magas to accompany her and Doctor Laine on an away mission to Bajor even before she reported aboard. She was also hand-picked by Commander Ry for her mission to Destur Muht to rescue Gul Otek's children, as well as her brother, Ry Arlnan at the Cardassian facility there. When the lab blew prematurely, Magas was caught in the explosion, suffering second and third degree burns over most of her body. Despite this, she managed to find and keep an eye on Ry until they were rescued by the Defiant Admiral T'Lar Despite her recent arrival, Magas was recruited by CDR Liben to assist in the apprehension of the actual killer of the Borg Bishop, Admiral T'Lar. Liben went in first. T'Lar was confident she would not be caught, she said; "You are a fool, Liben! All you had to do was follow orders and command of the Defiant would have been yours!" Liben calmly replied; When I get my own command, it'll be because I earned it, not by stabbing a friend in the back." T'Lar shot back, "Like I said, you are a fool, Liben! and now you will not leave this room alive!" Stepping out from the shadows, Magas stuck a phaser into T'Lar's back, proclaiming; "And YOU are a lying Romulan bitch!" With her Peers LT Kiahi Darcy Kiahi had only recently married Oren Ganix, when he embarked on the mission to the Breen homeworld. When she was told, she was understandably grief-stricken. "He died on the floor of the Firefly? He wasn't even able to spread his wings!" Magas tried to apologize, but Kiahi would have none of it. "Go away! Leave me with my husband's coffin!" LT Oren Ganix LT Ganix was part of Task Force Defiant, a small team of highly trained specialists for covert, high-risk missions. One such mission, the first one under the command of LT Magus and ordered by Admiral Bavrotti, involved infiltrating the Breen homeworld to retrieve a bio-technology sample. The mission proceeded smoothly, and without incident, until it was time for extraction. They challenged by some other Breen despite their armor, and a firefight ensued. Ganix was struck by a disruptor blast. The hit was not fatal, but the disruptor blast also started to destroy every iron molecule in his body. He died from suffocation. Ganix was the first crewmember to die on a mission under Magas' command. George George was the last survivor of the Rosilyn mine, a Colony ship that was declared lost sometime in the past. He was found by The Romulan Commander Mnet and the Bajoran war criminal Yielroe Jaal. The ship was orbiting Docent Sigma, in a system declared off-limits due to its delicate eco-system. Dismissed as mad, he wandered the ship, speaking what could be misunderstood to be mindless babble. In fact, George was merely trying to communicate, though metaphor and prose. When Ry was brought to Docent Sigma by Mnet, along with Magus, it was George that found Magas, "His Angel that smelled of smoke", got her to sickbay and helped dress her wounds. Magas remained George's unofficial guardian until he left with Ry and Otek. Ensign Holubiak Magas and the ship's Counselor began a covert relationship that included spending the night together. Holubiak discovered that Brel was extremely ticklish, eliciting endless streams of laughter. Their relationship took a nosedive when Magus thought Holubiak was ashamed of her. It hit rock bottom when Holubiak resigned his commission on the spot just after the firing of the warp cannon, marking the end of the war with Romulus. Magas ordered him off the bridge and confined him to quarters. They next met when Defiant was delivering Ambassador Bavrotti to her new post on Romulus. He was engaged in a card game, trying to earn credits. Magas arrested him on the spot for violating a Federation no-fly zone. After locking him up in Defiant's brig, she reported the incident to Captain Bridges. Holubiak explained he was trying to raise money for relief supplies. His explanation was accepted, and Holubiak was released. Later, at the behest of the Captain, He rejoined crew as ship's counselor, in a civilian capacity. With her Subordinates Lieutenant (jg) Annabelle Cayman A female human. Was Magas' Assistant Security chief. Though she had been in her grade for sometime, she made it her personal responsibility to get her new boss started in the right direction. When Ry Arlnan tried to break into the brig to kill Yeilroe Jaal after finding out what he had done to his sister, Annabelle was right there, ready to back up her boss. Her proficiency brought her to the attention of Admiral Meade, who offered her a promotion, along with a prime assignment on Earth. Annabelle declined, stating the Defiant was where she was needed, at Magas Brel's side. Ensign Suren The Vulcan officer provided backup to most of the senior staff on multiple occasions. One such incident occurred when Ry Emeras' brother, Ry Arlnan, had discovered that the Bajoran war criminal Yieleroe Jaal had planted a bomb in his sister's skull, set to detonate if she returned home. Making it all the way to the brig, he was moments away from getting a heavy phaser stun from either Magas Brel or Annabelle Cayman, or reaching Yieleroe by injuring and/or incapacitating the two security officers. Suren calmly and quietly stepped up behind him, querying; "Sir, perhaps you did not notice the multi-legged carnivorous insect crawling up your shoulder." Suren used the moment's distraction to deliver the Vulcan nerve pinch, difusing and resolving the confrontation. Memorable Quotes - Dammit, dammit, dammit!! - Almost every episode - And YOU are a lying Romulan Bitch! - Episode 23 Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Bajorans